The present invention relates to a project design method for a configurable system with several components for automating a control sequence, in particular a motion sequence. During the control sequence, for implementing the automation, each component exchanges information with other components in regular time intervals via communication relationships. The control sequence can include controlled movements, for example a movement of an element from one end position to another end position. The control sequence can also include guided movements, for example a displacement of an element according to a predetermined velocity profile or a predetermined travel path.
A number of configurable, in particular modular, systems for automating a mechanical movement are known in the art. Particular examples of such systems are folding and insertion machines.
Systems of this type frequently communicate with each other through a clock-synchronized deterministic communication, which is based on a statistic design of the communication relationships. The control sequence can be automated by having the components exchange information in regular intervals during the control sequence via these communication relationships.
The communication relationships are typically designed by using a design tool supplied by the manufacturer of the modular system or by the manufacturer of the controller for the modular system. The project design is loaded into the system or its components. The project design for each system is limited to the corresponding specific configuration. The operator of the system is typically not able to make changes.
The operator can be given the opportunity to make changes in the configuration by designing all possible communication relationships ahead of time. This approach, however, could have the following two disadvantages. On one hand, the components would then always exchange information, even if no useful data need to be transmitted between the existing components. This results in a significant work load of the communication system. In addition, error correction measures would have to be implemented, in the event that one component attempts to communicate with another component which does not exist in the actual system configuration. Accordingly, error correction measures would have to be implemented when one component does not receive an answer during communication, because its communication partner is non-existent in the system.
It would therefore be desirable and advantageous to provide an improved project design method for a configurable system, which obviates prior art shortcomings and is able to specifically allow an operator of the system to reconfigure the system while also changing the system project design as a result.